


The Decision

by shirosakura911



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirosakura911/pseuds/shirosakura911
Summary: Scar is a young blooded Yautja but filled with paranoia after Wolf's visit in their home. (Sequel to Wolf's Visit)
Relationships: Scar/Alexa Woods
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Decision

It’s been 2 years since Scar’s location was found by another Yautja. He was still afraid that every morning he will go out and scout the jungle. He even made sure that he wears his armor along with his biomask. Weapons in tack in case of another appearance of the Elite Yautja. As he gather his weapons, Lex appeared behind him, hugging his middle and resting her cheek on top of his armored back.

“You are paranoid Scar.” _Paranoid_? He might be. His mate is also getting restless but not because of the appearance of the Yautja. The cause is him. She is worried and this he understood. He gently pried his mates arms away from his middle and faced her. Using the sign language of the humans, he gestured along with his clicks and grunts.

_“I am afraid for our safety.”_ Lex shook her head and crossed her arms on her chest.

“We are all afraid Scar. When I saw one of your kind, I too was afraid. Afraid that they will hurt our child. But this cannot go on. You know this.” Scar knew but what will happen if he let his guard down again? What if this time, they will not be spared?

"Scar.... “ she called, resting her palms on top of his chest. “Let it go please...”

He shook his head and turned his back on her. He doesn’t want to make that mistake 2 years ago. This is for them, can’t she understand? Lex didn’t liked this new attitude of her mate. It is not the same Scar she used to love. This predator is just filled with paranoia and fear in every direction. She knew she has to act before the paranoia wins her love.

"Think about your son... “ Scar’s shoulders tensed as his mate exited the room with a loud thud of the closing door following. The room was filled with silence. No critters, no sound of the wind. Nothing. He felt alone. He felt afraid.

He felt like a failure...

\---

* * *

“We reviewed your biomask. Tell us why you spared that Yautja.” Wolf tensed as the Elder addressed him in front of the other Elders.

“He doesn’t seem like a bad blood Elder. He only has a human as a mate and child whose DNA is consists of Yautja. I thought it is best if I consult the Elders before I take an action.” The Elders chatted amongst themselves leaving Wolf fidgeting on the spot. He didn’t liked this one a bit. Among the chattering, he heard footsteps getting close to him. He looked up and saw an Elder with a red cape with face filled with markings. His dreads are greyish, a sign that he lives far too long than he.

“Ancient one, welcome. I assumed this matter concerned you to appear and abandoning your duty to blood the younglings?” The Elders ceased their chattering and focused more on the newcomer.

“Review my biomask and see for yourselves. These two are not a threat nor they will ever be. The young Yautja was just recently blooded. Along with the female he now sees as mate, they both killed the Queen.” Wolf wondered why the Ancient never said anything concerning of this matter. Is the Ancient protecting this Yautja then?

"The human is already blooded by our laws. She has gained her honor to side along a blooded warrior.” The Elder shook his head.

“Why didn’t you bother telling us then?” The Ancient stood his ground and spoke with authority. More forced than before.

“Unless I would like them to be killed, I would have told you.” The Elder’s mandibles twitched with agitation.

“If what you say is true that they are both blooded, then why do you fear their death?”

“An Arbitrator and bad blood is a one call away. Such information will be a treasure seeing that they already have a suckling on their own.” For the first time, the Ancient looked at Wolf who is standing by his side and listening to his words.

“What about you? Why didn’t you?” Wolf retell his reason again but the Ancient asked again. This time he looked down.

"The Yautja begged for the life of his family to be spared. He wasn’t armed and seems to be lazing about with his mate and son. I am certain he broke the law in giving his identity to a human but if the human is blooded and was proven worthy, then no law was broken. Killing him would turn the law against me if he is not labelled as a Bad blood.” The Elders nodded their heads in agreement.

“What is the decision then?”


End file.
